Linstead OS: Windy City Baseball
by chicagopdbabes
Summary: Linstead/ Chicago PD one shot. The Los Angeles Dodgers come to play the Chicago Cubs in the NLCS. Erin and Jay have a playful dispute of who clearly is the better team. Rated T.


"What are you wearing?" Erin asked as Jay stepped into view behind her in the bathroom mirror, a hint of derisive coating her voice.

"What do you mean?" He replied frankly. Jay looked in the mirror at his Dodger jersey and his khaki pants. His blue orbits shifted to Erin. "What are you wearing?" He pointed to her outfit.

Erin finished putting on her earrings and turned around. "My husband's jersey." She lifted her blonde locks so Jay could see the back of her jersey.

Bryant 17

"You've got to be kidding me." Jay rolled his eyes playfully, running the comb through his hair before putting his Dodgers beanie on. "Really, the Cubs? Out of all thirty teams, you had to pick the Chicago Cubs. Why not the White Sox? Cardinals? Blue Jays?" He questioned, following her out of the bathroom into the kitchen.

"What's that suppose to mean? Last time I checked, your team didn't win the World Series in 2016." She shook her head as she slid into her boots.

Jay for once didn't know what to say to his wife. After four years of marriage, for once he didn't know what to respond. He glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye as she also slid on a beanie, a grey one. She walked up to him and slid her arms around his waist, standing on her tippy toes to reach his ear. Her tongue snakes out and drew the outline of the shell of his ear, his body shuddering at her touch.

"Cat got your tongue?" She seductively spoke, walking to the coat rack to slip on her black coat, ready to take in the Chicago wind of mid- October.

Jay shook his head as she followed her tracks outside the door and he locked it behind them as she warmed up the equinox. Jay closed his passenger side door and looked down at his phone, texting Antonio they were on their way to meet the unit.

The car trip was silent for the majority of the way there, until Erin felt the need to push her husband. "I guess I'll ask again," Erin sighed, looking over to her husband. "The cat got your tongue?"

"No," He replied. "I'm just wondering how you are a Cubs fan. Didn't they have a century drought of a ring? Last time I checked, they don't have a Cody Bellinger." He challenged.

"May the best team win, Jay." Erin shook her head, continuing down Addison street.

"Sure. Want to make a deal?" He eyed her, watching her body language as she pulled into the parking garage.

"Always."

"If my Dodgers win, we spend the night, or a night, doing what I want. I can do whatever I want and you have to do it with me." He smirked seeing her body stiffen at his words. "And if you win, we do whatever you want."

"Deal." She shrugs her shoulders.

Jay leaned over to her, bringing his mouth to her ear. "Don't forget, it's Lester vs Kurshaw tonight."

Erin's eyes widen in realization as she remembers tonight's lineup was changed. "Not fair," She parked the Equinox, taking her seatbelt off looking at Jay. "I want out of this deal. The pitching isn't fair."

Jay squeezed her knee. "Oh, I think it's fair. A deal is a deal, Lindsay. No backing out now." He watched her eyes as they darted around the parking garage and back up to her husband.

"This was your plan all along, Halstead. To get what you wanted, isn't it?" Her hazel eyes widened as she quickly realized she was indeed correct on her husband's intentions. "You knee Maddon changed the lineup. You know the Dodgers have a better chance of winning. That's the whole reason you made this bet. Because you knew you'd win and get what you want." She watched her husband's head nod as she spoke.

"You know," he brushed his lips against hers. "For a detective, it takes you awhile to catch on." He studied her features, how her fingers clutched the steering wheel and how her mouth was agape, her eyes still filled with shock, still taking in the news of how her husband tricked her.

"We'll just see who wins." Erin quickly got back to herself and collected her thoughts. She zipped up her coat and put on a fresh coat of lipstick, coating her lips slowly, knowing her husband was watching the entire time. She rubbed them together, finishing it off with a pop of her rosy lips. "Ready?"

He nodded and they got out of the car, and Jay captured their hands together and pressed a kiss against them. He shifted his eyes over to his loving wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. She could and never would get tired of hear those three words from his mouth. Whether they were at work, dinner, making love, out with their friends, falling to sleep, at one of their children's school event, or in the car, she could never get tired of him saying those three words to her.

They walked through security after their tickets, kindly provided by Commander Fischer for all their hard work on a three week case that sent IU working around the clock, were scanned. Erin went first the security guard giving her a firm nod after she walked through the metal detector successively. He handed her her purse, his fingers lingering on hers a little too long for Jay's liking after he had gotten his wallet back.

"Baby, are you ready?" He possessively wrapped his arm around her waist. Erin turned around and nodded, quickly noticing his discomfort. She loved how after all these years, he was still protective over her and could easily get jealous and insecure when another man touched her innocently.

"You know how cute you are when you're jealous?" She amused, resting her hand on top of his that was placed on her waist.

Jay shook his head as they made their way to the food court. "I don't like when other men ogle over you. It makes me feel uneasy. You're my wife, not theirs." Jay stated defensively as he and Erin took their place in line.

"Jay," She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. "We've been through kidnappings, getting shot, a marriage, and two pregnancies. You're stuck with me, and I'm not going anywhere. You're my husband and the father of our children. I'm not going anywhere." She reassured him, pressing her lips against his cheek. "I promise."

He nodded, moving his arm up her body and wrapped it around her shoulder. He pressed a kiss against the side of her head, taking in the smell of her vanilla shampoo. A scent he'd never get tired of. "I know, but I still get worried." He admitted.

"You'll never have to worry." She replied as it was their turn to order. Erin and Jay stepped aside as they waited for their popcorn, hotdog, and beer to be given to them.

"Good." He handed her the hotdog and her beer bottle as her took the popcorn and his own beer. They made their way through the heavy crowd of fans scattering to get their food. Jay and Erin stuck together, their eyes not leaving the other's body. They found the entrance to their bleacher seats- the best seats for home run balls.

Jay pushed through the crowd of people as Erin followed behind, waving when they saw the familiar faces of their team. Except their faces were much softer than usual, more relaxed. Relaxed they tied up the long case last night. Everyone had a night to rest, ready for the six fifteen ballgame.

"Hi guys." Erin nodded as her and Jay took their seats, Erin sitting inside and Jay sitting on the edge.

"Hey." Antonio smiled. "You guys get any sleep yesterday and today with the kids?" He asked, referring to Erin and Jay's six and four year old.

"Actually," Jay held up his hand as he finished chewing. "They stayed with Will and Nat last night and tonight. They offered so we could get some rest." Jay loved his kids, and the past three weeks with the case had him more on the edge and protective side than usual. Dealing with a serial child rapist and murderer was already raising tension in the bullpen, by with everyone being parents, the stakes were high before something happened to one of their own.

"That was nice of them. When Diego and Eva were that age, it was exhausting for Laura and I. We always appreciated it when Gaby or her parents watched them. Gave us a nice date night. But now that they're older, it's always relaxing." Antonio explained how his kids, now seventeen and fourteen, were always doing sports, or with their friends. "When they're older, they don't want much to do with you."

"That's how Lexi was, too. And now she is a freshman in college. They grow up to fast. Hold onto them now, you two. Before you know it, Ian will be with his buddies, and Audrea will be going on dates." Alvin commented, observing to the young couple.

Jay's eyes widened and he raised his eye brow as he thought about his little girl going on any dates with boys. He was a boy once as well, and he knows how they work. "She won't be dating until she's seventeen." Erin slapped him on the shoulder. "Fine, sixteen."

Hank sat down on the other side of Alvin as the first pitch of the game was thrown. "Newsflash, I bet she doesn't follow your rules. You and Erin didn't."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Hank, it has been seven years since we started dating, and four since we were married. Get over it."

Hank looked down the bleachers at his son in law. He always texted his waters. Hank would never admit it, but he liked Jay. He saw him as a second son, and was slowly grooming him to take over Intelligence once he retired in a few years. He was a loving husband, a phenomenal father to his two grandkids, and a respected detective. "I'll never get over the fact you knocked up my daughter before you even were engaged."

Adam laughed and Jay cocked his head down the aisle as he looked at his best friend. "Really, Adam? Do you think that's funny?"

"I do." Hailey replied as she sipped on her beer. "Just saying." She nudged her fiancé as he laughed along too.

"It's not funny." Jay replied squinting at Kevin and Hailey. He turned to Erin as she laughed.

"I think it is. You should've waited until we were at least engaged, Jay." She shrugged her shoulders as she watched Bellinger take a third strike. "And their goes your little star." She pointed to the field.

Jay lowered his lips to her ear. "I don't remember you complaining that night six years ago." He watched as her hazel eyes darkened and she crossed her legs.

"Not funny." She replied, staring at her husband. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to torture her throughout the whole night in an attempt to show her who is the more controlled one.

"I find it hilarious." He sipped on his beer, glancing down at his colleagues who were clueless about their conversation.

Fourth inning came rapidly, the Cubs leading 3-1. It was in between innings, the team using the restroom or going to get more food. Erin, Jay, Hailey, and Adam were all left as the other were out.

Erin and Jay were in their own world, discussing Ian's upcoming indoor soccer league. They didn't notice or feel all the pairs of eyes on them until Hailey through a piece of popcorn at them. Jay looked at her and she nodded towards the scoreboard and Jay's eyes widened. He didn't even wait for Erin's response as he connected their lips, his hand grazing her cheekbone. The clapping and cheering of the crowd around them caused Jay to smile and pull back from the kiss as Erin blushed at the thousands of people watching them. This wasn't their first game at Wrigley Field, but it was their first time on the kiss cam.

"Took you all long enough." Adam responded. Jay smirked and pointed his finger to Adam and Hailey. The cameraman apparently got the signal because soon the camera was facing them. As soon as they were in the spotlight, their significant other were back and soon caught onto what was going on. They rushed to their sides and captured each other in a kiss, the crowd erupting into laughter at the possessiveness that was exhibited.

"We're so mean." Erin laughed. "And looks like you'll be giving me a nice massage when we get home, house husband. She nodded her head to the scoreboard and Jay followed her glance, shaking his head.

"We still have five more innings. Anything could happen." He pointed out. "Just you wait, you'll be the one giving me a massage. Dodgers will pull through." He was sure, he knew they would.

The game went on with a a few close calls, all of them ending up in the foul zone. It was now top of the ninth, still three to one, Cubs. Jansen and Kemp were on base, Bellinger was at the plate, 2-2. "This is it, Er."

"He has been 0 for 3, Jay. Kiss your dreams goodbye. One more out and I get an all night massage." She teased.

"Not so fast. Now it's 3-2." Jay grinned as he watched Cody take a high ball. The whole stadium was loud, Cubs fans cheering on. One more strike and game over. The ball was pitched and the sound of a bat cracking ripped through the stadium filled with thirty thousand people in it. Jay's eyes widened as the ball came hurdling towards them. He jumped in front of Erin, shielding her body, as the ball landed into the beer cup he had been nursing since seventh inning stretch. All the Dodgers fans erupted into cheer as the new score was 4-3, Dodgers.

The unit clapped and close bystanders all laughed as Jay's beer explosion was replayed on the screen, catching the homer in ball. He stood up and bowed, Erin slapping him, motioning him to sit down. He did as he was told and sat next to her, kissing her cheek. "I bet the kids saw me."

"I'm sure they did." Erin was a sore loser with stuff like this. She didn't want to admit the chances of her Cubs scoring a run were slim as the next batter struck out and it was now in between innings.

"Awh, is Erin Halstead upset that she is going to loose?" Jay teased his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want to hear it, Jay." She muttered under her breath.

"Last time you lost a bet like this, and we did what I wanted, you said it was the second best night of your life. So maybe this will be the last one." He smiled, examining the beer covered ball as he dried it off with a damp napkin.

Erin shot him a look as she remembered the last time she lost a bet. It was a good night, actually, one of the best nights of her life, but she wouldn't admit that. Never. "Stop talking." She replied as Kris Bryant took his place at the plate. "You see, my husband is about to score us a run."

Jay held up his wedding finger. "I'm right here and I'll score you a home run when we get home." He offered.

Erin gave him a look before returning to watch Bryant.

"Strike!" Jay cupped his hands and yelled as Bryant swung and missed. The whole unit looked at him, Al and Antonio the only two laughing.

"Jay," she slapped his bicep as he dropped his hands from his mouth. "Stop being a jerk." Erin looked at her husband as he cocked an eye brow.

The Cubs were down to their final strike. Jay was on his feet, everyone was. Jay was just hoping for a different outcome. He watched as Rizzo swung and the ball flew to center field Joc Pederson who successively caught it.

Game over.

Jay won.

Erin lost.

The crowd sighed as Jay cheered, hugging Erin. "I won! And you lost!" He pointed out.

Erin laughed as Jay jumped up and down, minimizing him to a child like state. He was like a little kid on Christmas morning, opening up the best present, the present that was on top of his wishlist for Santa.

"No need to run it in, Jay." She rolled her eyes. They talked with the unit for a few minutes, saying their farewells to each person before interning their hands and heading out of their seats.

Jay kissed their hands once more as they made their way through the crowd of people. He stopped by a booth and bought a Rizzo t-shirt for Erin, knowing she already owned a Bryant one. He even bought himself Javier Báez shirt for himself. "Here, you deserve it for your sportsmanship," He handed Erin the white bag containing their shirts. "And I will admit, I like Báez. He played one hell of a game. I may even have him on my fantasy baseball team next season." Jay laughed as he tightened his grip around her as he spotted the security guard's eyes on her.

"Awe, is Jay being protective, again?" She playfully laughed as the Chicago wind hit their faces.

"You won't be laughing once we get home. This night we do what I want, and I already have a long list." He smirked, opening the passenger side door for her.

"Do you now?" She replied once he got into the driver's seat, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "A bet is a bet, Halstead. And you win."

 **There was my first attempt at a one shot! Please let me know your thoughts, and if I should do more!**

 **-Emme**


End file.
